My three babies
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: The Cullen's are in the drug business, Edward has three little kids whom he loves, but after their mothers death he needs a nanny to help him out. Enter Bella Swan;...can edward save every one after things go os so wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**My three babies**

The Cullen's are in the drug business, Edward has three little kids whom he loves, but after their mothers death he needs a nanny to help him out. Enter Bella Swan; Alice Cullen's best friend and collage gradate in child care. It's a match made in heaven, but when some money is lost, who is held ransom until the bad guys get back at Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. Will Edward be able to save all that is precious to him in time?

**Chapter one: the meeting **

**EPOV**

I sighed and feel back on the bed, today was one of the longest of my life. It had been two weeks now since my now X wife had been killed by one of my rivals in the drug game, but to our friends, and those who new us, we were just telling them that she left me, our twins, Jasmine and Lilly (5) and our little boy Jamie (12, months). It was hard for me to work in this kind of job and look after the kids. My mother and father were being helpful, but I hated leaving my kids with my mother all day, and my father had to work to. I didn't want my babies to know that this world even existed

My best friends Emmett and jasper told me that I needed to get a nanny, but I don't know if I like the idea, of a stranger looking after my kids. But Rosalie, Emmett's wife, gave me the number and agents that have top class live in nannies.

So now here I was, looking over the résumés of nannies to see which one I would leave my babies with.

"Daddy? Can you play with us?" Jasmine and Lilly where standing at the door to my study, each with their new 'Baby born' under their arms. I smiled at them and waved them over to me. Pulling them up onto me knee, holding them close to me, they were all I had left, my babies.

"What do you want to play my little angles?" I asked them.

"Babies!!" the giggled and held up their dolls, oh brother.

"I know, how about I go get your brother ready and we call grandma and granddad and see if they would like to go to dinner with us, and then grandma can play dolly

With you?" they looked at each other for a minute, and then nodded their heads.

"Yaaaaaayyyyyy" they yelled and jumped down from my knee and ran to their room to get ready. I chuckled and walked into Jamie's room. He was standing up in his crib waiting for me, smart kid.

I gave him a quick bath and got him dressed; then put him in his play pen while I call my mom to see what they were doing. She told me that her and my father and Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett would all meet us at the diner for dinner.

"Ok girls are you ready? We're going to leave without you!" I called up the stairs, with in seconds they were running down the stairs, their dolls in there little pusher looking things. I smiled and grabbed Jamie's baby bag off the counter, and picked him up out of the play pen. Getting them in the car was a lot easier then normal.

"Ok were off" I said and pulled out of the drive way.

**BPOV**

Alice this is a family thing, and I really need to be looking for a job. Your brother really doesn't want me there." I tried to reason with her.

She shook her head and continued to pull at my hair. "My brother doesn't know what he wants." She told me, "And as my best friend, you go where I go, and you don't know anyone here yet, this will give you the chance." She said "there you go" she said and pulled my in front of the mirror, the girl did have a talent I would give her that. "Now let's go" she said.

Alice and I had meet in collage and had been best friends ever since. We were room mates and had almost all of our classes together, but my major was child care and her's was fashion.

I love kids, I was always taking care of kids in high school and knew that that's what I always wanted to do. Now I just needed to put my knowledge to use.

Alice, jasper and I all got in the car and started driving to the diner at the edged of town, it was nice, we had been there before.

As we pulled up I seen Esme and Carlisle' car, Emmett's and Rosalie's car and then a big black shinny SUV with all of them standing around it. Then I seen that Esme had a baby, well no not a baby, it was a little big.

"OO, Jamie." Alice yelled and was out of the car before jasper had even stopped.

"That's her nephew, Edwards youngest" Jasper told me as we walked over, then two little girls came running at Jasper.

"Uncle Jazzy" they yelled in sink.

"Hey, there's my girls." Jasper bent down to pick the girls up. They were so cute, both with bronze curls and big green eyes. They were so cute.

"Jasmine and Lilly Cullen, what did daddy tell you in the car about running around in the car park, or on the road!" Wow, this handsome young man could not be their father, or Alice's younger brother,( by three minutes) he had the same color hair and eyes as the girls. But his face was flushed, and he had a look of panic on his face.

"Calm down Edward, I've got them. Oh and sorry, this is Bella, Alice's Best friend, who is being very rude by not introducing you." He called the last part over to Alice who was playing with the little boy in Esme's arms. Her head shot up at her name.

"OOO, sorry, Edward, this Bella, my friend that I told you all about. She's staying with Jasper and I. Bella; this is Edward, my little brother, and his twins, Jasmine and Lilly, and his baby boy Jamie." She finished with a smile and a clap of her hands.

"Hi" I said with a little wave of my hand, and a small smile.

"Hi, sorry you had to see that, but their my babies and I don't know what I would do if anything every happened to them." He said, extending his hand to me.

"That's fine. I understand, when I was working for this couple in New York, I felt like that all the time when I was out with the two boys." I smiled at him.

We all walked into the diner, Esme had called and booked us a table. We each found a seat; Jasmine and Lilly were on either side of me. And the waitress brought a high chair over for Jamie who sat next to Edward. We made small take and Esme and Rose played dollies with the girls until their food came, they were the sweetest little things.

"SO Bella had any luck finding an opening?" Esme asked from across the table.

"No, not yet. No one's hiring at the moment." I shock my head and pushed my food around my plate.

"Sorry, but what do you do Bella" Edward asked as he handed Jamie a bread roll off the table.

"Umm, child care. I can teach up to 6grade, but I rather work with litter kids. There so much fun, but right now i just need a job to get started. You know?" he nodded, and then looked deep in thought.

After we finished dinner we all went back to Esme and Carlisle's place, it was big and had that homey feel to it. I sat in the play room with the girls and Alice and played dollies and Barbie's with them. Alice told me how their mother just upped and left them, and that it was hard for Edward. He was a doctor and had funny hours, so he couldn't always be there to look after them. Pore Edward, no wonder he seamed so stressed.

It got to 8:30 and the girls were starting to fall asleep on the sofa.

"Edward?" I couldn't find him, then I hard him and Esme talking in the kitchen. "Umm Edward?" I said as I entered the kitchen, they both looked up at me. "Sorry, but is there somewhere that I could put the girls down to sleep?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah, I'll help you." He smiled at his mother, and then led me back into the lounge room where the girls and Alice were.

Edward picked up Jasmine and I got Lilly. I followed Edward up to the second story to the far end, he opened the door and there was a big double bed and a crib for Jamie, who was fast asleep. He pulled back the covers and place Jasmine down; I copied and put Lilly down.

"Bella?" looked up at him and he motioned for us to step out of the room, he didn't quite shut the door, leaving it open a crake. "Did Alice happen to mention that I was looking for a live in nanny to you?" he asked, I frowned, no, she hadn't.

"Umm No." I told him.

"Well, I am, and Alice may have slipped me your resume at dinner, I hope you don't mind, but of all of the resumes that I've looked at, and after seeing you with my kids, I have to say that you are the best by far."

"Umm thank you." I didn't really no what to say.

"So I was thinking that maybe you would consider it?" he asked.

"Yes, your kids are beautiful and lovely, and I do love your family. But I can't help but feel that Alice was, I don't know, trying to pimp me out or something." I giggled.

"Yes, she dose that." He chuckled. "So, what do you think? You could come over tomorrow before I leave for work and we could hash out the finer details?" he suggested.

"Yeah, is about 4-4:30 ok?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

We walked back down the stairs to find everyone in the lounge room, Alice smiled straight at me, Ooo she was so going to get it as soon as we were in the car.

**EPOV**

Bella was nice, and she was good with the kids. I wonder why Alice didn't tell me about her sooner. And hopefully she will stay on after tomorrow.

I'm Farley sure that she doesn't know what our family dose for a living, and that's just fine. I like to keep my two lives separate. My home life and family always come first, and as soon as I find that son of a bitch that kid napped and killed Tanya the better, I have man all over looking and waiting for someone to slip up. Although Tanya and I were never that close of a couple, she is still the mother to my children, and no one makes my babies cry and gets away with it, **no one**.

I left the kids at mom's that night because I had to get some work out of the way that mourning and I would pick them up at about 2 o'clock.

I woke up the next mourning and hurried through having a shower and getting dressed. When I was meeting with clients, or people that owed me money, I always dressed up, nice suit, dark black sun glasses. Emmett and Jasper wore a lot of black, they were like my body guards, you couldn't get past Emmett.

Emmett and jasper were in my kitchen by the time I came down stairs.

"Lets go, I have a meeting with Bella about a job for her this after noon and I have to pick up the kids from my parents place before that." We headed out to my SUV and Emmett was driving, he always drove, he had thing.

We pulled up to a house, it wasn't big, or even all that nice, but these fuckers owed me money, and I was going to get. We got out of the car, Jasper did a quick look around to make sure there were no copes then we walked to the house Emmett knocked.

The door opened a crack, "C-can I help you." A young boy, about 16-17 asked, I smirked at him.

"Yeah, tell Laurent that the Cullen's are here, we have a little business to discus," he nodded and shut the door. The door opened again a few moments later and Victoria stood there, she was dating James, Laurent's head henchman.

"Come in Edward, boys" she showed us in, she's shuck a skank.

"Edward! My friend!" Laurent sang from behind a desk.

I just glared at him. "Where's my money?" I was not a social call.

"Look Edward, the thing is…I don't have it just yet…you see…James…he hasn't come back yet." Laurent said, looking frightened.

"What do you mean he hasn't come back, that son of a bitch has over $20, 000 of my money? You better pray that my father doesn't here about this, and that my money shows up by the end of the month, or, let's just say bad things will happen. Let's go boys"

Man I was pissed, but I had to calm down before I got home. And my mother hates it when I break things.

We pulled up at my mothers house, Alice was sitting on the porch with a class of ice tea, and watching Bella play with the girls, while Jamie watched them in his little self rocking swing.

For some strange reason seeing Bella playing with my kids and all of them smiling made me happy, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

I jumped out of the car and walked over to pick Jamie up out of his swing.

"Daddy" he cooed, "Play?" he said, he was just learning to talk and could only say a few words.

"Yeah, come on little man, lets go get them girls." I said and we ran over to where the girls where playing chase. I put Jamie down and he waddled over to Bella, she scooped him up and swung him around.

"Hey there little man!" he giggled and laughed as she played with him.

"Daddy!!!" my girls had seen me and ran full bolt at me, knocking me to the ground.

"Hey there's my babies." I kissed both their checks, and they continued to tackle me.

After about an hour of playing with my kids, and Bella. Esme called us all inside for lunch, after lunch I tock Bella into the other room to hash things out with her.

"So Bella, I take it you would like the job, I mean the kids just love you."

She nodded her. "I would love the job, I already love the kids." She looked over he shoulder where Lilly was playing with Jamie in his walker.

"Well, it would be a live in position. And I would pay you about 3-4,000 a week, if you think that that is enough?" when I said how much I was willing to pay her, I think she just about fell off her seat.

"Edward, I think that maybe too much, at my last job I was only getting about $500 a week." She told me. I frowned, that didn't seem fare, she would have the kids all the time and there was three of them, no I would pay her much more then $500 a week.

"Bella 500 is no where close to enough, and don't worry, you would never have to pay for anything for the kids, and I would supply you with a car and money each day for anything that they could ever want or need. Also, you are not a cleaner; I have one of those, so you do not have to clean anything." I told her, she just nodded.

"Now, Lilly and Jasmine have pre-school on Mondays and Wednesday, but the other days you would have all three, the week ends are yours if you choose to take them off, if you don't I would pay you for the time that you spend with the kids and at the house, is that fare, O, yes, and please just come to me if you ever need any time off and anything like that, don't be afraid." I smiled at her.

"Edward, you are like the best boss ever, and don't worry about your kids, I'll take good care of them." She told me, "When do you want me to start?" she asked.

I smiled at her, I knew I liked her. "Right away if it's possible."

**Well what do you think? **

**If you like it and think that I should up date tell me and you shall receive. **

**Any ideas are welcome **

**Love Mariah **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, a new start **

**BPOV **

It had been week now and Edward and the kids were wonderful. Edward was a grate dad, and tried to be home as much as possible for his kids. I loved Jamie, and he seemed to like me too, the girls loved that there was another girl in the house, apart from the made, whom they didn't like because she had told them off for making a magic spell in the kitchen, that include mud and bugs.

Alice would come over and we would take the kids to the park or to play dates with their little friends, and Esme. She had to see them at least three times a week.

"Bella?" Lilly and Jasmine where standing at the door to the kitchen, looking as if they just left the back gate open and the dog got out.

"Yes?" I asked them, waiting for them to tell me that they broke something.

"Ummm, we were playing babies, and look." They held up their dolly, oh my god. They were covered in mud. And all kinds of nasty things.

"What happened?" I asked and got down to their level.

"We were playing next to the trees and their prams got stuck in the much and when we was trying to get them out…t-they g-got all muddy" they both started to cry at the end, I felt so bad.

"Its ok girls, we can fix it, come with me." I took their hands and lead them to the laundry; I put some warm water in the sink and took the close off the doll putting them in the washing machine. Then I wiped and cleaned all the mud off the dolls. Being sure to disinfest them.

"Ok, now you can tack them up to your rooms and put some new close on them." I handed them back their dolls, their little faces lit up.

"Thank you so much Bella!!!" they sang and ran up to their room.

Smiling to myself I walked back out into the kitchen to see that Jamie was awake and sitting up in his play pen.

"Hey there baby boy, you hungry?" I asked, he smiled and nodded at me. "Come on then, let's make some lunch for us."

**EPOV**

I was on my way home, but stuck in traffic on the highway. I sighed thinking how Bella would be just starting lunch with Jamie.

She was grate, the kids loved her, and she just fit into our family so well. I don't know what I would do with out her now.

Emmett and jasper were fucking around and I was about make their asses walk home.

"So Eddie, How Bella working out? She's grate and all, but I love that I can walk around in my boxers again." Jasper laughed, I gave him a discussed look, where as Emmett gave him a high 5.

"Bella fits in really well, the kids just love her. And we get on well too." I told them

"She's pretty, don't you think?" Emmett asked, what were they up too?

"Umm, yeah I guess she is." Bull shit, she was fucking beautiful.

"Yeah sure." They said together, I chose to ignore then and focus on driving.

Finally I got home; it was 3 o'clock, two hours late.

"Daddy!!" I hadn't even closed the door and they had herd me, smiling I scooped up my two girls.

"Hey beautiful" I kissed their checks, "What did you do today?" for the next 10 minutes they told me everything that had happened today, even dropping their new dolls in the mud, and Bella helping them clean them, to what they had for lunch. "Ok, well you guys go lay and then maybe we can go to a movie, what do you say?" they squealed and jumped up and down.

After they ran off, I went to find of Bella and Jamie. I found them in Jamie's room, in the rocking chair, Bella was reading to him, and he was half asleep. I waited until she got up and put him in his crib before I made myself none.

"You know, he would never go down for anyone but me, and for some odd reason Emmett." She jumped a little startled, her hand on her chest. I smirked at her, she was so beautiful.

"You scared me." She panted, after she court her breath she said. "I haven't had any trouble putting him down. Just read or sing to him and he fine." She told me, looking down at him with nothing but love, I smiled.

"SO the girls told me what happened with their dolls?" She laughed at little at this.

"Yes, it was a little funny. They came in and look so guilty, and they almost cried, I felt bad so I fixed it right away. It's all good now." She told me, I chuckled a little with her.

"So umm I was going to take the kids to a movie, your welcome to join us?" I offered, hoping she would say yes.

"That's sounds nice," Yes, "But I can't, and Jamie is a little young to go to the movies, I'll stay here with him. I have a few things to catch up on." She gave me a small smile. My smile fell, I really wanted to spend some more time with her, get to know her better.

"Oh, ok, well we wont be out to late." I told and left the room after giving Jamie a kiss to the forehead.

I got the girls ready and we left not long after, I couldn't help but wonder what Bella had to do……

**BPOV**

I had about an hour and a half before Jamie would be up, so I filed up the hot tube, the baby monitor next to it. And slowly slid in. I felt bad that I left Edward alone with the girls, but I needed a little brake. The hot water felt so good on my body, I just let all of me relax into the water.

I stayed in the water until it got cold, then I jumped out and changed into a pare of sweat pants and a tank top, just as I pulled my top over my head, I herd Jamie wake up. Smiling I made my way to his room.

After changing and giving him a bottle Jamie went back to sleep. It was about 7:30 and I figured Edward and the girls would be home soon, so I sat down in the front sitting room with a book.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to two giggling girls and a pare of strong arms around me. I looked up into Edwards face; Oh my god, Edward had his arms around me.

"Shhhh, girls, don't wake up Bella." He told them, I felt my body being lay down on the bed, "GO put your P.J's on girls. Daddy will be in in a minute." He said, then slowly he leaned down and placed a kiss to my forehead, "Sweet dreams Bella," he whispered and then he was gone. OH MY GOD.

I barley slept that night, all I could think about was Edward, and his lips on my skin. The next morning I was in a daze, getting the girls ready for pre-school and Jamie for the day. Edward had already left and I was going to meet Alice for coffee after I dropped the girls off.

"Bella? Can we candy in our lunch today?" the girls asked, looking up at me with their big puppy dog eyes.

"What do we say?" I asked.

"Please" they sang together, I giggled at them and nodded, putting a few pieces of candy in their lunch boxers.

"OK, lets go girls, in the car." I sang carrying Jamie out to the car; the girls ran past me and jumped into the car. I strapped all three of them in and drove the girls to Pre-school.

After dropping the girls off I went straight to meet Alice. Strapping Jamie into his pusher I walked into the coffee shop.

"hey B" Alice smiled down at Jamie as she greeted me, "And how's my little man today?" she cooed at him, he just looked over at me and continued to crew his dummy.

"So you will never guess what happened last night…." I went on to tell her what had happened last, by end of my stories; Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Oh my god, I so knew that you and my brother would fall for each other."

"Alice, I'm sure he was just being nice. Anyway, I work for him; wouldn't that be a little wired?" I asked, Alice just shock her head and sipped at her coffee.

We sat there for about two hours, talking, and all the while Alice had a smirk on her face, I could tell the gears in her little pixie head were turning, and what ever she was concocting in there was not going to be good.

"Ok Hun, I have to run and pick the girls up from pre-school, but you and Jazz you come by latter, I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind, and the girls love it when you come over." I kissed her cheek as we parted ways.

I put Jamie in his car seat and put the stroller in the back. Driving to girls school I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shrugged it off, and parked the car across the road from the school; I still had 15minutes before the girls were let out so I turned the TV on for Jamie and got my book out.

**EPOV **

I had just left the house with Emmett and jasper when my phone rang.

"Hello?" it was my father.

"Edward, I just got word that James has run off with $20,000 of my MONEY" he was yelling by the end.

"Yes father, the boys and I gave Laurent until today to have the money, or bones will be broken. Don't worry, if he doesn't have the money, he will be made an example of." I ensured.

"Good, and I got a very interesting call from Sam this mourning, saying that I would pay for I did to his brother, I didn't like it, and you know that his brother knew what was coming to him when he binged on over 50 grand of my best stuff. i really didn't like that he treating my family, take care of it." He hung up the phone then, and I was pissed, know one threatened my family.

"Step on it Em, we have another stop to make."

**BPOV**

I jumped out of the car, pulling Jamie and sitting him on my hip. I walked across the road to the girl's school, they were just about to be let out.

As I got to the other side, I could see all the mothers watching me. Staring me down, I don't know what it was, but they didn't like me. I sat down on a bench, sitting Jamie on my knee, bouncing him up and down, making him giggle.

"Hi, your Bella right, Edwards knew Nanny?" I looked up at a snider looking woman.

"Yes" I answered her.

"Well, I'm Lauren, I was Tanya's best friend, and I'm here to tell you that Edward will never love you the way he loved her, and neither will her children. You are just the help, and you best remember that." Just as she said the bell rang and children came running out, I stood up to be at the same level with this bitch, but as I was about to say what I wanted to, Lilly and Jasmine came running over to us.

"Bella!! Bella!!" I smiled down at them.

"Hey there girls, how was your day?" I asked, I herd Lauren huff and walk off to fine her own child.

"Good, we drew pitchers, look" they both held up pitchers, with the words MY family at the top. Each of them had drew their father the two of them, Jamie, their grandparents, and to my surprise, me!

"Wow, their very pretty, I think that we should put them of the fridge when we get home." 

"Yay" they sang the four of us made our way over to the car, and the next thing I know we were surrounded by men, all holding gnus low.

"What, what is this?" I asked, the girls both clung to my legs, Jamie buried his head in my neck.

"The Cullen's will pay for what they did. And if Edward ever wants to see his family again, he will pay." One of the biggest guys said. "Get in the car." One of the others pushed me in the back, making me stumble forward, clutching Jamie closer to me I held the girls in front of me, guiding them into the car. Once they were strapped in one of the big guys, with no hair grabbed my arm and through me in the front seat. He jumped in the driver's seat and took off, with two black cars in front and two behind us.

We drove for a long time; I tried to take in all the land marks that I could. Jamie didn't understand what was going on, but he knew something wasn't right. The girls were crying most of the time, and from my seat in the front I couldn't comfort them.

Finally we came to a stop in front of a big white house, much like Carlisle and Esme's, But without that homey feel. The drive jumped out of the car and came around to my door, he yanked it open grabbing my arm, and ripping me out of the car.

"Get the baby, and what ever you have for him out, now." He seethed at me. I hurried to unbuckle Jamie's car seat, which clipped into his stroller.

"Stay here girls until I tell you to move ok?" I told, they nodded and watch my every move, I grabbed the stroller out of the back, and clipped Jamie into it, slinging his baby bag over it, that bag had my cell phone in it. "OK girls come here." They each grabbed their little back packs and ran to me, hugging my legs.

"Follow me, and keep up." The drive said, nodding his head at the other to men to walk behind us. He lead us into the house and down a long hall way, he opened a door and motioned for us to go in. we walked in, it was just a bed room, the windows had been blocked out, and had bars on them, and their was a crib beside the King size bed.

I looked back at the drive, he gave me an evil smirk and shut the door, I herd the sound of locks being clicked shut, there had to be about for on the door itself.

"Bella?" I looked down at Lilly. Who still had a hold on my leg, "I'm scared" She whispered.

"I know baby, but don't worry, daddy will save us." I told her, trying to smile.

"Come on." I walked to wards the bed, I patted it and the girls jumped up onto it. I pulled Jamie out of the stroller and we all gather up on the bed. I pulled the covers over us, trying to make them feel some what safe in the place of demons.

"How about a story?" I asked, they nodded, and I began their favorite.

**EPOV **

It had been a long day, Laurent had the money, good thing to, and so he didn't give us too much trouble. Emmett gave him a pounding just as a warning for next time. But when we got to Sam's, the place had been deserted, I had to call my father and have him bit my head off. Now I had to find that motherfucker to that I could get back on my fathers good side.

Emmett pulled into the drive way, Bella's car wasn't there. I frowned and jumped out of the car, running into the house. There was no one here, what the fuck? I ran through the house, trying to find any sing of them, there had been no one here all day.

"Edward!?! What's going on?!?!" Emmett shouted as he watched me run through the house. I held up a finger to him, telling him to wait while I made a few calls.

"Hello?" my mother answered the phone.

"Mom, please tell me that Bella and the kids are with you" I pleaded with her.

"NO sweetie, I haven't even spoken with Bella today, is something wrong love?" she asked, shit.

"I don't know just yet. Talk to you later." And I hung up the phone.

"Jasper, phone Alice and see if she knows where Bella and the kids are." I ordered, he nodded and set to it.

I rang Bella's phone.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring…. 'Edward, if this is you, please help, we've been kid napped, I cant risk calling you. Please help, were scared.'

He voice mail message was a plea for help, my girl was smart.

**Ok, so what do ya'll think? **

**R&R **

**Love Mariah **


End file.
